Talk:Adept Rogue
Job Extend or Extension Which is it officially? - Kuukai2 00:19, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Armor Question Is the type of Armor Adept Rogue's wear dependent on their class? For instance, would an Adept Rogue who picked Blade Brandier (Light Armor) and Harvest Cleric (Robes) as his classes not be able to wear Heavy armor? Haseo can wear all three types, but he also has a Heavy Armor type class as one of his choices. --CRtwenty 03:39, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :He uh, can? Can't he only use Heavy Armor? - Kuukai2 07:04, 11 February 2007 (UTC) ::Hrm, that might be the case. But my question still stands. Do all Adept Rogues wear Heavy Armor? Or is it dependent on their class choice? --CRtwenty 07:12, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :::Matsu is the only other Multi Weapon we know armor for, and he can only wear heavy armor. Not really different from Haseo though, since he's mix of light and heavy armor classes. Still, heavy is the best, right? If anything they'd be reduced to light, so I'd just go with heavy for right now... Pretty sure their stat progression doesn't change by class, why would their armor? - Kuukai2 08:09, 11 February 2007 (UTC) ::::I wouldn't be surprised if they can use the heaviest armor from among their classes. Both Haseo and Matsu have Edge Punisher as a class, so they can both use heavy armor. We probably won't know for certain unless they make a .hack//Fragment type game for R:2.Semysane 08:33, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Actually, it seems from the Make Character screen in the Opening that you can just pick any one of the three armors freely. - Kuukai2 08:48, 11 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::Hmm, I had assumed that the opening was where the armor selection thing came from, but it seems like it was revealed somewhere else. I'll keep looking for the source, but I'm pretty dang sure the info I got is correct. Also, we can learn a lot more than I first thought from that screen... Race affects elements and stats, class affects only stats (and howso is pretty much given for half the races and classes he cycles through). Character design works a lot like Soul Calibur (G.U. fragment could be cool if they actually put in that system). - Kuukai2 20:06, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :::::::Enju wears robes, telling us he/she is a multi-weapon, and that multiweapons can choose freely. Why? Because unless there's an incredibly complex rule, Haseo picked his most physical armor and Enju picked his/her least, so it can't be biased to your "lowest-armored" or "highest-armored" class, it's just picked by the user. - Kuukai2 19:12, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Calendar Spelling Does that calendar have Multi Weapon? Are you sure it isn't "Multi-weapon"? - Kuukai2 22:43, 16 July 2006 (UTC) :The Calender does indeed spell it "Multi Weapon" no Hyphen. It also spells "Dance Macabre" under Yata's entry. --CRtwenty 00:25, 17 July 2006 (UTC) ::Hmm, then the Calendar differs from the game... - Kuukai2 07:30, 17 July 2006 (UTC) :::Are the class names in Romanji in the game? If they're not, that could explain it. --CRtwenty 11:59, 17 July 2006 (UTC) ::::Yes, they are, in the arena intro, otherwise that would be a retarded thing to say, and I wouldn't have asked about hyphenation earlier... All the names of characters in that screen are probably what they'd be in the English version (like "Getchouseki" would become "Moonstone", and "Ginkan"->"Silver Knight", no doubt), so I'd think the way they right the classes would be the official way to do it. I guess we'll see... - Kuukai2 17:02, 17 July 2006 (UTC) NO WAY!!!!!!!!!! OK. Tribal Grappler wasn't bad. Neither was Blade Brandier. Edge Punisher could have been worse. But this. This is just idiotic. Watch this english vid from the official website. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7YTt2OlwZyU&mode=related&search= ADEPT ROUGE? WHAT ARE THEY THINKING?PKKnoHaseo-san 02:47, 17 September 2006 (UTC) :You gotta be kidding me... Multi Weapon is freaking English, how is it possible to translate it as "Adept Rogue"? --CRtwenty 04:03, 17 September 2006 (UTC) ::I can see Multi going to Adept but WTF? Kulaguy 04:09, 17 September 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, it doesn't make much sense... Twin Blades have always been the "Rogues" of The World. They still are. I don't know of any other class that has weapons with a built-in "backstabbing" ability... The Japanese name, btw, doesn't allow for this at all. Rensoushi means "Warrior who changes equipment". "Ren" and "shi" are the first and last characters in in the 4-character word "Alchemist" (the FMA kind, at least), meaning "change" and "warrior", and "sou" means arms or equipment. - Kuukai2 04:22, 17 September 2006 (UTC) ::I could understand something like "Adept Warrior" or "Change Blade" or something... but Adept Rogue? Hrm... Kuukai, dft had an interview with Brian Glazebrook, the leader of the .hack GU localization team from Namco Bandai. If there's anybody we could contact who could actually change something like this, or at least offer an explanation, it'd be him. Do you know anyway to contact this guy? --CRtwenty 04:33, 17 September 2006 (UTC) :::There's no way at this point, the game's already being published I believe... - Kuukai2 04:47, 17 September 2006 (UTC) Wait, since when could Twin Blades backstab? :Since R:2. I think all classes can, but the alchemic materials used to apply backstab to a weapon at the rarest in the game. Twin Blades are the only class with a naturally backstabbing weapon available (Throatcutter). - Kuukai2 04:46, 17 September 2006 (UTC) What I'm hoping, is that "Adept Rogue" is the name for his first form, and that it'll change. I could see BandaiNamco pulling something like that. That could make the change SLIGHTLY more bearable, and or make more sense. I still think that BandaiNamco is taking WAAAY too many liberties in translation. Bandai never made odd translations in the first .hack://GAMES. Namco is posioning the Bandai side... :That would be interesting, actually. It's not true to the original, but I still kinda like the idea... As for Namco poisoning Bandai, I don't think so. The XS dub is pretty true to the original. - Kuukai2 04:46, 17 September 2006 (UTC) One can only hope that Roots will be translated and dubbed accurately and WELL. If it gets the Naruto treatment (BELIEVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!) or worse... the ONE PIECE treatment, *shudders* I'm gonna sue. PKKnoHaseo-san 04:39, 17 September 2006 (UTC) :No, an inconsistent Roots dub would be even worse than Gaspard screaming "BELIEVE IT!" in both dubs... TokyoPop should have taught you how annoying inconsistency in translation is... - Kuukai2 04:46, 17 September 2006 (UTC) Well, at least the TokyoPop translations (For the most part) weren't as bad as they could have been, but some were rather confusing and contradicted themselves, so that would be bad. I'd rather have a good dub with a few mistranslations then a bad dub. Even if it was translated perfectly, if it got the One Piece treatment, only my surpreme devotion to .hack would allow me to watch it. Even UdeDen wasn't NEARLY that bad, and the dub wasn't really all that good. PKKnoHaseo-san 15:31, 17 September 2006 (UTC) Final Ultima here, changed the names of the remaining jobs to their English counterparts. Can someone please change the page URLs as required? Thank you. Possible balance combinations Perhaps the adept rogue can be used to hypothesize a way of using this to make an average powered soloist class. My thought was on this type of class stacking of Lei tribal for it's speed and accuracy, edge punisher for its high attack and armor defenses, and macabre dancer for spellcasting even though its primary is status effects. The small bits of seeing at least a couple of attack spells and primary healing spells is quite useful, and you can use items to cure status ailments inflicted on you and also fix yourself to restoring your hp and sp at whim. What I want to know now is if anyone else has any balancing ideas for the other races that may take up adept rogue. MiaLover730 19:30, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :"Lei Tribal?" That's Tribal Grappler, and I'm assuming you mean to make a Lei Tribesman character. Keep in mind that anyone can learn basic spells if you buy the scrolls, so I really see no need for an Adept Rogue with a magic-based class selection unless you really want a specific spell(s) that there isn't a scroll for. Besides, you can't make that combination, as it exceeds the 4-point limit. :EDIT: Ohhh, wait, I get it. You meant a Lei Tribesman Edge/Macabre. That's doable, but still not wise IMO. ~ Ichida ::Well It was a thought. So what if the select choice of black and white magic I might get is minor, at least there's healing spells for the character itself such as repth and Ol repth. Then there's the somewhat basic attack spells there too. The stat ailments combined with the basic spells can make the spells seem more powerful than they are if you down their elemental resistance enough. MiaLover730 19:45, 15 April 2007 (UTC) And this helps the Wiki.......how? --AuraTwilight 22:25, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :Oh come now this part is idle chit chat about adept rogue balance possibilities. So relax and just let this be ideas people can come up with for their own adept rogues. Perhaps each class boosts a stat on purpose or the abilities stack to work with spell combinations. perhaps fighting long range is your thing or keeping close to the enemy is another ideal you had in mind. Either way, the possibilities of mixing classes with races is endless. MiaLover730 23:58, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Idle chit chat is for forums, not here. --AuraTwilight 04:35, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :You can use you talk page to talk about things like this, but yeah, I wouldn't do it on this page... - Kuukai2 22:49, 16 April 2007 (UTC)